Skinny Dipping
by cuteboots
Summary: Random Charloe. They explore feelings and take a dip. Then unrelated romantic things happen.


AN: I'm not a writer. I just couldn't get these ideas out of my head. I know it's random. I just kind of quit on it because I've become engrossed in "Blacklist" fanfic. Also, anyone is free to use this or any part(s) of it. I would love to see some of it become a real story or simply be improved upon. And I don't own any of these characters or anything related to "Revolution".

"Bass, why are you staying with us?" "Why?" he asks "Do you want me to leave?" "Just curious. I know we need you to fight the patriots." He simply stared imploringly into her eyes. "No" she admitted, looking down at her feet "I don't want you to leave". One side of Bass' lip raises but his eyes are still sad. He scoots closer to her, places a hand on her head, and pulls her close. He quickly kisses the top of her head before letting her go and whispering "goodnight, Charlotte" as he stands. She doesn't lift her head but responds emotionless "Goodnight, Bass". She's left alone with her thoughts; staring into the flame. She can't help but wonder why nothing about his light embrace and intimate exchange felt uncomfortable. When she finally climbs into her sleeping bag he watches her carefully, having been craving her presence just moments earlier. She catches him staring and he winks at her. She shakes her head and wads up her jacket for a make-shift pillow. They smile slightly at one another before she closes her eyes for the night.

He awakens the next morning to find her noisily eating an apple. She hears his movement and turns to him "I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day" "Well, if I wanted to, you're making it pretty difficult crunching around on that apple." "Here" she says and tosses another apple at him playfully. "Hurry up. We're leaving soon. Going to find a more secure place to stay."

...

The farmhouse has missing shutters and a hole in a part of the house that was likely the kitchen. Later that evening everyone was asleep. Bass lay in the hammock he had fashioned earlier, on the large covered porch. Charlie comes out and he asks "What are you doing up?" "Jesus, Bass. You scared the hell out of me." He lets out a half laugh and responds "Sorry". Charlie sits down on a porch step. "It's just so fucking hot and I'm exhausted but can't sleep." "Well, for sleep, there's this." He holds out a bottle of what she assumes is whiskey. She reaches up and takes the bottle from him. "And as for hot" he says as he stands "follow me". He walks past her into the night but, she stays put. He stops and turns to look at her. "Come on" he pleads playfully. He walks back and takes her free hand in his. She silently allows him to lead her to the small river where he had filled the canteens when they arrived. Only when they reach the bank of the river does he let go of her hand to start undressing. "Take your clothes off, Charlotte." he instructs as he throws his shirt over his head. She has to force herself to speak rather than simply stare at his toned chest and arms. "No! What?" she protests. "I won't look" he says smiling. With that he turns and walks toward the water, dropping his jeans on the way. She simply stands in place watching him go under the water and back up. He pauses to look at her and say "Charlie, either get in or stop staring. Stop being so damn stubborn". She mentally names off all the reasons she should turn and go back to the farmhouse. His fabulous body glistening in the moonlight is the only reason she needs to jump in. "Turn around" she demands, trying to keep the playful tone out of her voice. He complies and she quickly undresses. He hears her inching into the water and waits for her to get to the deeper part of the water before turning to face her.

...

On the way back to the house he grabs his pajama pants off the clothesline in the backyard. They reach the top of the stairs and Bass says "Goodnight, Charlotte". They both reach for the doorknob of the bedroom. Charlie looks up at Bass and asks "What are you doing?". He raises his eyebrows "I could ask you the same thing". Charlie scrunches up her face in confusion. "What are you talking about?" she whispers "This is my room". He smiles but is completely serious when he says "No. This is my room". She whisper yells at him "But I called it. I put my stuff in there earlier". He calmly replies "then you put your stuff in my room". She scoffs and he says "I guess we'll have to agree to disagree". "I suppose we will" she says stubbornly. She opens the door and walks into the room. He follows behind her. She wiggles out of her damp pants and slips into the far side of the bed. He changes into his pajama bottoms and tosses his shirt to the floor. He stops and looks at her; giving her one last chance to change her mind and make him leave. She simply rolls her eyes and says "Jesus, Bass, can you not sleep with a shirt on?" He climbs in under the blankets and asks "can't you sleep in pants?" "Fine" she says "Go shut the door". He smirks "You go shut the door." "Ugh" she mutters and scrambles over his legs to get out of the bed and quietly close the door. As she's climbing back over him she catches him watching her. She maintains eye contact for just a moment before slipping back in beside him. He lay on his back looking at the ceiling and says "Goodnight, Charlotte". She lets out an exasperated sigh before replying "Goodnight, Sebastian" in a mocking tone. "Funny" he says. She only gives him a mumbled "mmhmm". Lying on their backs, eyes closed, hands to themselves Charlie can't help but wonder what the hell she's doing. "Bass?" "Yeah." Charlie turns on her side to face him "What are you doing in my bed?". Now it's his turn to let out an exasperated sigh. He only turns his head to face her. "Charlotte, we just went over this. You're in my bed." She simply smiles, knowing they're both confused as hell, and places her hand around his arm before drifting into sleep. Whether from the alcohol, a long day of travel, or the comforting feeling of her presence he falls asleep quickly and soundly.

* * *

><p>"Stop. This is wrong, Charlie." She's already pulling his head down toward her lips. She straddles him and says "I'm not afraid of you, Bass. Don't be afraid of me." She gets up on her knees to remove her panties. She takes his hand and guides it slowly between her legs. He can't believe how wet she is. His dick twitches just thinking about it. He lets out a sigh that turns into a lusty growl as he takes hold of her upper arms and rolls her underneath him. He's staring down into her eyes, both with pupils dilated. He hungrily takes her mouth with his. She moves her hands to his chest. He grabs them away as if they are hot irons. He holds them in place on either side of her head. He kisses down her neck. She wraps her legs around his hips. Feeling his balls on her vulva she begs "Oh, Bass, please." He pauses to look at her face in wonder. He smiles and leans in to trace the edge of her ear with the tip of his tongue. Her reaction is to dig her nails into his ass. She tries to use her legs on his hips to slip him inside her. He's too strong and won't allow it. Not yet. "Are you begging, Charlotte?" She reaches between them to grip his dick. Before she can move it to her wetness he grabs it and replaces it next to her face. She clenches her fists and squeezes her eyes shut in frustration. She lets out a low groan as if it pains her to say "Yes. Yes, I'm begging". Smiling again, he moves to her other ear to suck on the lobe before whispering "Tell me what you want, Charlotte." He slides his fingers into the moisture around her entrance. She slides her fingers into his hair grips it tightly while she squirms under his touch. She moans while he plays with her clit. Breathily she says "I want you inside me." He immediately slips two fingers into her. He moves them in and out. Too slowly, though. She pumps her hips into his hand. He wiggles his fingers inside her as his tongue caresses hers. He sucks on her top lip. She can't take it anymore. She put hands on his chest and shoves him hard enough to remove his hand but not enough to knock him off her. She whisper yells "Now, Bass." Straddling her now, he smiles and puts his middle finger into his mouth and closes his lips around it. She sits up and pulls his hand closer to her, causing his lips to pop as his finger left them. She licks his index finger to his palm. She places her lips at the base of it, only to pull it out so slowly. He's so fucking hard. She's sucking and licking the finger at the same time. He can't take it anymore. He quickly grabs the back of her head and pulls her into a hungry kiss before pushing her back onto the mattress. He takes his dick in one hand and thrusts into her. She gasps in shock while he lets out a loud moan. "Fuck, Charlotte." It's all the words his brain can manage in that moment. He pulls nearly all the way out. She lets out a whimper then a grunt as he slams back into her again. He holds onto her hips too tight, but she hardly notices as he alternates between a slow exit and a quick thrust back into her.<p> 


End file.
